Best Birthday Ever
by Flacutono
Summary: It's Jakotsu's birthday. He's having a party. And Bankotsu doesn't want to know anything about his black thong... Or does he? Jakotsu/Bankotsu YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Best Birthday Ever

**Author: **Flacutono (M.K.)

**Rating:** M (yaoi, alcohol)

**Pairing: **Jakotsu/Bankotsu

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Beta:** Kirayasha aka kira

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Inuyasha; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But Larry, Cheetah-girl and Penguin-girl (they appear in the second part) are my own characters and aren't allowed to be used without my permission.

**Summary:** It's Jakotsu's birthday. He's having a party. And Bankotsu doesn't want to know anything about his black thong... Or does he?

**A/N:** I had lots of fun writing this story, it made me giggle the whole time. Hope you like it too, and please leave a comment if you do! It means a lot to me. **Extra special shiny thanks to Kira for beta-ing this for me, you helped developing the fruit of my chaotic mind into a real story. :)**

There was beeping. A cell phone was beeping under a large pillow. Slowly, a pale hand reached towards the annoying noise and pulled the mobile into sight. Under messy dark hair, two black eyes were fighting to open and face the bright sunlight. After some painful blinking the owner of the cell phone, hand and eyes was able to read his received message. _"Happy birthday Jakotsu! Can't wait for the party tonite! Cheers, Suikotsu. PS. Hope I didn't wake you up..." _Jakotsu grunted angrily. "You know sure as hell you did." He looked at the alarm clock. '_It's goddamn nine in Saturday morning! No person in their right mind is awake at this hour!' _Since he had spent last night watching movies until five AM he would have needed a few more hours sleep.

Jakotsu streched and yawned when it suddenly hit him. '_Oh yeah, it really is my birthday! Hel-looo, twenty years!' _There was going to be a party this evening, with all his best friends and even some women invited. For some reason, Suikotsu and few of the others had insisted on bringing their girlfriends too, threatening not to come if it was an all-male party. Jakotsu didn't care for women much, but for his friends he would tolerate the ones who were coming. Smiling as he thought about the fun that was going to happen later tonight, Jakotsu crawled out of the bed and stepped into the bathroom.

After a long shower, however, he realized his apartment might need some tidying up before he would dare to let any guests in. Since he was on holiday from work, he had spent last weeks leisurely eating junk food, watching movies from crappy to classic, playing video games and living in a comfortable mess. At this point, the floor was hardly visible under piles of clothes and DVD-covers, and if left alone for couple more of days, he was pretty sure his carbage can would walk outside itself.

He didn't mind the mess. When he reached the point where there wasn't any more room to walk, he would get an adrenaline rush and clean it all up at once, but he had a feeling his friends' girlfriends would get a bit upset if they ran into his half-empty pizza box collection. But after two weeks of being a total slob, even the thought of teasing his cuter male friends later that night didn't give him the strength needed for cleaning. "Mou... I need somebody to boss around in here, I don't wanna clean this all alone. But I guess no one has a strong enough stomach to step into my lair when it looks like this... Except maybe -"

His monologue was cut short by the phone ringing. He picked up his cell, looked at the caller's name, and smiled impishly._ 'Speak of the devil...'_ He pushed the button and placed the phone on his ear. "Hello, Ban-chan. I was just thinking about you!" He heard Bankotsu laughing somewhat nervously in the other end.

"Well, I hope your thoughts didn't include anything dirty this time. Happy birthday, Jakotsu." The older man giggled.

"Thanks. You'll be at the party tonight, won't you? I sure hope you're not gonna bring some chick like Suikotsu and others... I can only tolerate so much women, you know."

Bankotsu laughed louder at that; he certainly knew what Jakotsu thought of the fairer sex. "Fear not, my friend. I wouldn't make you upset by showing up with a woman more beautiful than you," he teased.

Jakotsu couldn't help smiling. "Very funny. Does that mean you're gonna bring an ugly girl?"

"Well who's being funny now? No, I don't have anyone to bring right now, so I'm just gonna come with a present," younger man answered.

Jakotsu decided it was time to make his plan work. "That's my boy. But you know, I'm gonna have to go now, the party starts at five, and that gives me about... Seven hours to fight my way through this mess. It's gonna be hard work, but..." He let out a loud, self-pitying sigh, "...I guess I'll have to manage. So, see you tonight and have a -"

"Wait, Jakotsu", Bankotsu said, sounding very concerned over his best friend. "I have nothing important to do here, shall I come help you?"

Jakotsu's smile widened. _'Score!'_

"You know, I actually thought you were joking when you whined about the mess." Bankotsu stood by the door and eyed the Kingdom of Trash, also known as Jakotsu's apartment.

The taller man giggled again. "Shut up and help me like you promised. I'm gonna pick up all the clothes, so would you put the DVD's away, over there to the shelf? After we clear the floor, we're gonna have to vacuum it..." Jakotsu looked under his bed to see if there was any clothes.

Bankotsu sighed and started to pick up the DVD covers.

Three and half hours later, the apartment was spotlessly clean and the two boys were lying on Jakotsu's extra large couch, exhausted.

"You made me do all the dirty work," Bankotsu complained somewhat seriously.

Jakotsu threw him an innocent smile. "That's because I'm already wearing my party clothes, Ban-chan! I wouldn't want to get all dirty and sweaty because I was _cleaning up..._"

Bankotsu stared at Jakotsu's outfit - a pink top and very tight black leather pants - for a while and then rolled his eyes. "Whatever... I'm gonna go to shower now, if you don't mind..." He said and stood up, pulling his shirt off at the same time.

Jakotsu was about to make a seductive comment, when his eyes fell on Bankotsu's bare back. 'Wow... _Somehow... He looks unbelievably hot... Being all sweaty and with those nice muscles and all...' _Unfortunately, Bankotsu's voice brought him back to Earth by calling his name and he tried hard not to look like he was drooling.

"Are you okay?" Bankotsu asked, looking worried.

Jakotsu blinked. "Of... Of course I am! Now go shower quickly, so you can help me with the snacks."

Bankotsu looked at him suspiciously. Mentally shrugging, he turned and headed for the shower.

Jakotsu stretched his neck so that he could watch that tanned body as long as possible. '_Oh man, am I in trouble...'_

Bankotsu was still wondering about his friend's strange behaviour when he stepped into the shower. '_Normally he would've said something dirty about me going to his shower...' _he thought, beforedeciding it was just another one of Jakotsu's weird moods. His mercurial personality was almost legendary among their friends. Chuckling to himself, Bankotsu wondered what the girls, who were going to meet Jakotsu for the first time at the party, would think about the cross-dresser. Most people thought he was a woman at first, and after realizing the truth, they would just stare in amazement for a while. Bankotsu had done the same; when they had first met, he had also mistaken Jakotsu for a beautiful girl. He still thought Jakotsu was more beautiful than most girls he'd dated, although he would never admit it to anyone, let alone the cross-dresser.

This brought their earlier phone conversation into Bankotsu's mind. He hadn't exactly told Jakotsu that lately he had had very little interest in girls around him. Since Bankotsu was good-looking, gentle and fun, and so he was usually surrounded by women wherever he went, but he just didn't find their company all that exiting at the moment. '_I wonder what Jakotsu would say if I told him that'. _Bankotsu smiled at the thought. Suddenly someone knocked at the bathroom door.

"Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu sighed. '_I shoulda known...' _"No, Jakotsu, you can't come in here with me!" he shouted over the roar of the water.

For a moment, Jakotsu was confused. Bursting into laughter, he choked out, "Expecting something dirty again, Ban-chan?"

At that, Bankotsu felt a bit ashamed. "Sorry... What do you want?" he asked and tilted his head up, letting the water flow in his mouth.

"Have you seen my black thong anywhere?" Jakotsu asked with a surprisingly casual voice.

Bankotsu almost choked. "WHAT?" '_Did he just ask what I thought he did?!'_

"My thong! I can't find it anywhere! I thought you might have stolen it, it's pretty sexy..."

Bankotsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I don't know anything about your thong and I damn well don't want to! That's even worse than begging to take a shower with me!" He heard Jakotsu giggling again.

"Fine. I must've left it under the couch or something... If someone finds it at the party, I'll tell I had to hide it to stop you from stealing it."

The giggling faded away when Jakotsu headed back to kitchen. Bankotsu rolled his eyes. '_That was a bit too much information for me. I didn't even know he owns a thong... Although,' _he blinked, '_it might actually suit him...' _For a moment his mind was lost in a mental image of Jakotsu wearing nothing but his black thong. Then he came to his senses and blushed furiously. '_I refuse to believe I just thought about that... Get yourself together now, the party starts soon!' _He shouted inside his head. When he couldn't push the image to the back of his mind, he turned the water to icy cold. That did it; when he stepped out of the shower, his head felt clearer and his only thought was to wrap himself in the towel before he froze to death.

Jakotsu was waiting in the kitchen when Bankotsu came in, his hair still dripping wet. "Good. Now, would you open the tomato sauce cans while I slice the ham? We're gonna make pizzas!" Jakotsu said with a wide smile.

"Sure..." Bankotsu grabbed a can and an opener. He tried opening it, but the tin can wouldn't budge. He tried with all his might and suddenly there was a loud metallic crack. Bankotsu swore. "SHIT! That thing exploded on me!"

Jakotsu turned around and almost laughed at what he saw; his friend's hands were covered in pizza sauce and so was the small table. Bankotsu was glaring at the opener, which was innocently lying in the middle of the mess. "Did you hurt yourself?" the taller man asked with a smile.

"Don't think so... No, wait..." Studying his hand intensely, Bankotsu walked over to the sink and washed the red sauce off. "Damn..."

Jakotsu went to see what was wrong and noticed there was still red on Bankotsu's hand; the can had cut his finger. "Oh... Let's go get a... bandage or something..." he muttered, but found himself strangely hypnotized by the sight of blood on the tanned skin...

"Jakotsu?" Bankotsu sounded perplexed when his friend grabbed his hand and pulled it close to his face. Then Jakotsu's tongue touched Bankotsu's hand and everything seemed to go still for a moment. Ever so slowly, the cross-dresser delicately licked off the blood as he closed his eyes and Bankotsu felt shivers running down his spine. Tall man opened his black eyes, looking deep into his friend's blue ones. The whole world was silent. All Bankotsu heard was loud thumping noise; if he had been able to think clearly, he might have recognized his own heartbeats and blushed. But right now, the two men only saw each other's eyes and the air was thick with confusion, restlessness, slight fear and maybe something else they couldn't quite reach. Without even noticing it, they slowly leaned towards each other.

Just then, Jakotsu's phone rang loudly in his pocket. The spell was broken and so was their contact when tall man jumped with shock, his eyes wide. Bankotsu had stepped away at the same time. He turned around and blinked. _There _was the blush. His brain was still trying to understand what had happened.

When Jakotsu answered his phone, his voice was a bit shaky. "He-hello? Miroku? Hi... You lost the invitation? It starts at five o'clock. Five. Try to remember that." There was a moment of silence while Miroku said something at the other end, and Bankotsu returned to the tomato sauce can, not daring to look at his friend. "Hmm? No, I'm allright, I've just got a bit of a cold. No, that won't stop me from drinking... Bring a bottle of what? We do have booze here, believe it or not... Whaddya mean yours is better?" Jakotsu sighed. "Fine, bring it... What? No, you won't be seeing female strippers! You pervert!"

While his friend on the phone continued to point out the positive sides of having some strippers at the party, Jakotsu warily glanced over his shoulder. Bankotsu appeared to be working with the pizzas, but he seemed tense and also determined not to look at Jakotsu. '_Damn', _older man thought, '_I scared him big time. Stupid hormones! It's not my fault blood turns me on. And his blood tastes so delicious...' _He shook the thought out of his head and informed Miroku that if he wouldn't stop babbling about female strippers, he might hire a male one at the party.

Bankotsu was too deep in his thoughts to hear this; the main words ringing in his head were, '_WHY WAS I TURNED ON BY HIM LICKING MY HAND?!'_ He took a deep breath. '_Snap out of it!' _

Jakotsu hung up, after reminding Miroku about the time the party started once more. The taller man cleared his throat, before saying softly, "Umm, Bankotsu... What just happened... It's, I mean, I just..." he struggled to find something, _anything _to say, but Bankotsu interrupted him.

"Jakotsu, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to get... carried away." He still had his back to Jakotsu, who was suspicious.

"Are you sure?"

There was a moment of silence. When Bankotsu turned to face his friend, he was smiling warmly. "Yeah. I've seen you get freakish with blood before. It's not your fault... But now I would like to have the bandage so I won't be bleeding all over the snacks..."

Jakotsu sighed with relief, then laughed. "Sure. I'll go get it." He left the kitchen. When he was gone, Bankotsu took a few deep breaths more. '_Okay. Now I'm calmed down and he didn't suspect anything. I just need to keep my cool for the rest of the day, including the party which will contain alcohol, people having wild ideas and Jakotsu walking around in those tight leather pants... It can't be that hard, can it?'_

"So, are you two a couple?" asked Sango, the girl who had arrived with Miroku. They were sitting on the sofa, across from Jakotsu and Bankotsu, who sat on kitchen chairs. Jakotsu's eyes widened and Bankotsu almost choked on his coke while Miroku howled with laughter.

"Good one, Sango! But Jakotsu's the only gay one here. That is, unless Renkotsu wants to tell us why he didn't come with a girlfriend?" Said bald man gave Miroku a deathly glare while Jakotsu patted Bankotsu on the back to help him get over his coughing fit. Once the shorter man was breathing easily again, Jakotsu turned back to Sango. "Miroku's right, unfortunately. But thanks for asking; you're only just the third girl today to ask that." He looked over his shoulder at Kagura, who was quietly talking with Sesshoumaru, and Kagome, who had come with Inuyasha and who was currently trying to find a way to stop his boyfriend and Kouga from ripping each other's heads off.

"You know, I thought Kouga and Inuyasha got along just fine, but now they look like two dogs fighting over a bone. What are they arguing over?" asked Jakotsu when Inuyasha hit Kouga in head and Kouga answered with a kick to his knee.

Miroku laughed again. "You're right, they usually get along, but you've never seen them with Kagome before. Kouga likes her and Inuyasha's insanely jealous. When she goes away, they both relax again."

Jakotsu snorted. "They're fighting over a _girl_? Now that's just insane, considering how many cute guys are present... Don't you agree Ban-chan?" he said impishly.

'_Why do they all think we're a couple? Do we look like it? Do I look like a gay? Why is it only women who ask? Dear gods, do I look like a gay to women?!'_ Bankotsu, who hadn't been paying attention since Sango had asked if he was going out with the cross-dresser, started and stammered "W-what? Umm, yes?"

Now it was Jakotsu's turn to choke on his drink, while everyone else who had heard the conversation laughed their heads off at Bankotsu's confused expression.

"Sheesh, you two should decide already if you're together or not", said Renkotsu, glad to see a chance to embarass his friends; gods knew they had done the same to him countless times before. Besides, their special connection was pretty much obvious to everyone but themselves.

Everyone was looking at them now, and even Sesshoumaru had a little smirk on his usually emotionless face. "Oh yes, it's nothing to be ashamed of. After all, we are all friends so there's nothing to hide", he said and Kagura giggled like mad.

By this point Bankotsu had realized exactly what was going on and turned white as a ghost. Jakotsu, on the other hand, stood up and tried very hard to decide which one of the guys to punch first; smirking Renkotsu, Sesshoumaru with his know-it-all-look, Inuyasha and Kouga who had forgotten their fight to laugh or Miroku who was basically crying with laughter. Just when he had decided Miroku would be the easiest one to hit, the doorbell rang and everyone grew quiet.

"It must be Suikotsu and Kikyou," Bankotsu uttered and hurried to the door so he could hide his face from the other guests.

Thinking about a possible present, Jakotsu forgot all about kicking his friends' asses. "I WANNA OPEN IT! My party, my place, my guests!" Jakotsu's exited face made Bankotsu feel a bit less uneasy and he even managed to laugh.

"Yeah, and your never ending hyperactivity. Open the door, then."

Jakotsu did so and they found themselves face-to-face with a beaming Suikotsu and a pale girl, whose face gave the impression she had mistaken the birthday party for a funeral. Jakotsu was having hard time fighting his instinct to step back. '_What the hell's wrong with her, she looks like some killing robot ready to slaughter us all!'_

Bankotsu forced himself to look at Suikotsu instead of the 'Dead Girl' he had already named Kikyou the second he saw her.

"Hiya guys, sorry we're late!" Suikotsu's cheerfulness made it clear he was fully used to Kikyou's zombie-like appearance. "I brought you some beers! Oh yes, Kikyou, these are Jakotsu and Bankotsu. Guys, this is Kikyou. Try not to shock her too much with your amusing stories, Jakotsu..."

The cross-dresser, recovering his senses after hearing Suikotsu's comment, sighed theatrically. "Oh really, Suikotsu, how many times are you gonna remind me that the last female to whom I told about the time I _almost _got you into my bed, offered to videotape us having -"

"NO NO, I didn't mean that! Shut up! Have a beer!" Suikotsu hastily gave a bottle to Jakotsu, who accepted it with an evil smirk. All four of them headed for the living room, Suikotsu quietly telling Kikyou not to believe anything Jakotsu said, while the other guests greeted newcomers. Kikyou seemed to wake up a bit, she smiled nicely to everyone and looked around. "This is certainly a beautiful apartment, Jakotsu. It has very emotional aura."

Noticing Jakotsu was having trouble holding back his laughter, Bankotsu spoke up. "Would you like something to drink? There's more than enough liquor, but we also got some cokes."

Kikyou studied him carefully. "No thanks," she said, "But please forgive me for asking, is there possibly some sort of romantic relationship between you tw- "

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE, EVERYONE!!" Jakotsu shouted, cutting off Kikyou's question so as not to upset Bankotsu again. With the blood-licking episode earlier, he assumed the younger man was feeling a little on edge already. When everybody agreed happily to play the game and Kagome found an empty bottle, Jakotsu and Bankotsu seated themselves on the floor, very careful to stay away from Kikyou.

_ To be continued, if you like it _


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, they had already discovered that Inuyasha snored in his sleep like an elephant, Suikotsu had a fetish for hairspray and Renkotsu was afraid of dark. "Well my mother used to lock me in a dark closet when I didn't behave myself!" he yelled and Jakotsu had to lay on his back and hold his stomach so he wouldn't throw up for laughing so hard.

No one had chosen the Dare yet; apparently everyone knew how weird and embarassing tasks people could come up with when alcohol was involved. This irritated Jakotsu a bit, because he had a feeling things would get even funnier if people had had more courage, but he was nevertheless happy to see Bankotsu being himself again, relaxed and laughing with all the others. '_I knew it was a good idea to slip a lil _something_ into his coke'._

It was Renkotsu's turn to spin the bottle, and Kagome turned out to be the next victim. "Truth", she said before bald man even asked.

"Then truth it is..." Renkotsu looked at the ceiling. "Hmm... Okay, have you ever kissed anyone here besides Inuyasha? And who?" Kagome looked uneasy. "That's two questions", she muttered. Inuyasha looked suspicious.

"Just answer, I wanna hear this."

The girl laughed nervously. "Well, Kouga... before I got together with Inuyasha... and... umm... oh well, and Miroku." At that, Kagome blushed, Inuyasha and Sango threw Miroku murderous looks and said man tried hard to look innocent. Jakotsu and Bankotsu once again had a chance to laugh their asses off.

After some explaining, "It was in a party, we were twelve years old and he gave me a chocolate bar", the game was ready to continue. This time the bottle pointed at Sesshoumaru, who raised an eyebrow. "Truth or Dare?" asked Kagome, still slightly red.

"Truth. I will not take my chances in Jakotsu's presence."

Jakotsu gave him a mock pout. "Mou, you're no fun!"

Kagome giggled. "Okay then. Umm... What annoys you most in the world?" she asked, very confident the answer would be "Inuyasha" as brothers had somewhat of a stormy relationship.

But surprisingly, white-haired man said "Kagura's obsession for coloured contact lenses."

Kagura made a face at that, glaring her boyfriend with violently red eyes. "You're just jealous because I won't let you use them."

Sesshoumaru ignored both Kagura's comment and the loud laughter and spun the bottle. And almost as if he had planned it, it pointed at Kagura, who sighed irritably. "Fine... Truth."

Sesshoumaru didn't even have to think. "Where did you hide my new book, the one that disappeared mysteriously after I'd read it halfway?"

Kagura grinned evilly. "Damn you. It's in my drawer; I wanted to read it first. But now it's my turn!" She reached for the bottle.

"Wait a sec!" Jakotsu waved his hands to gather everyone's attention. "As the birthday boy, I decided this is getting boring. So the next person the bottle points at will HAVE to choose the Dare! No exceptions!" Jakotsu giggled as everyone suddenly looked a bit more alarmed. "All the same to me, it won't be me anyways", Kagura said, spinning the bottle.

When the bottle stopped to point at Bankotsu, he couldn't help wondering if the gods were having some sort of grudge against him. He looked up at Kagura and tried to smile bravely, although he was feeling a little dizzy. '_That's weird, I've only drank coke'_.

Kagura's face had suddenly brightened like someone had put the lights on behind her eyes.

Bankotsu decided that might not be a good sign, especially when she stood up.

"Girls, come here a bit. Let's have a quick meeting."

Kagome, Sango and Kikyou got up too and all four headed to kitchen. All the guys looked after them with wide eyes and Bankotsu felt panicky.

"What on earth are they doing?" Inuyasha asked.

Suikotsu shook his head. "No clue. But I think Bankotsu's face will be worth seeing when we find out."

Kouga laughed. "It's already worth seeing!"

Everyone looked at Bankotsu, who felt panic rising a couple degrees higher.

Jakotsu was again a bit worried for his friend, knowing the girls might want to have some fun with a cute guy like him. _'Then again, Bankotsu likes girls, doesn't he?' _Jakotsu felt a sharp sting in his heart but pushed it out of his mind. '_I'm NOT jealous. I'm probably just having a stroke or something'._

Meanwhile, Bankotsu had come to the same conclusion as Jakotsu - the girls were throwing glances at his direction from the kitchen and looking positively thrilled - and he was quite worried about what the girls' boyfriends would think if they messed with him. '_No, they can't be seriously thinking about something like that, they don't look like cheaters... And what would Jakotsu think?' _He blinked. '_Why am I wondering about Jakotsu's reaction? This is getting weird...'_

The girls came back. Kagura was smiling wickedly, Kagome and Sango were giggling and even Kikyou looked more alive than before with her gentle smile. They sat back on their places and Kagura was definitely enjoying the stares from the guys. Finally, she opened her mouth. "Me and the girls decided what you are going to do, Bankotsu... Oh, don't look like we're gonna eat you!" She laughed. "Don't worry, we won't touch you."

Bankotsu felt a little bit relieved, but Kagura's smile was still looking devilish. And when the girl spoke again, he understood why.

"Instead... You are going to kiss Jakotsu." Bankotsu's heart missed a beat. On his left side, Jakotsu blushed so deeply he looked like a sunburn tomato. And the rest of the guys were laughing like hell. Kagura was now giving instructions. "We don't wanna see some barely touching fake kiss. It has to be a real one."

"With tongues!" Sango added.

"Yes!" Kagura grinned. "With tongues. Couple or not, you two look so adorable together we cannot sleep tonight if we don't see you kissing." This made Inuyasha, Suikotsu, Miroku and even Sesshoumaru frown a bit.

"Oh, get over it, guys," Kagome told them, "we love you, but the chance of seeing two cute boys making out doesn't come every day."

Jakotsu and Bankotsu had missed most of the conversation, although not the part about tongues, and were trying to pull themselves together. They didn't dare look at each other. But finally the others started to stare them and they had to look back. Kagura's smile widened even more. "So... Your turn."

Jakotsu managed to open his mouth. "Why does he have to... Umm... Do something like that if he doesn't want to?"

The girls giggled and Kikyou answered for them. "It's the idea of this game. People do embarassing things to make others laugh. But you know it already, so why ask?"

Jakotsu blushed again, while Bankotsu was helplessly staring at his hands.

Miroku laughed louder. "Is it possible Jakotsu is hesitating to kiss another guy? What the hell has happened to you?"

Renkotsu joined his cheer. "Oh, are you turning out to be straight after all?"

Jakotsu looked up, this time angry. "Shut up! I just don't want Ban-chan to feel uncomfortable, that's all."

Guys were about to laugh again, when Bankotsu said, "It's okay."

Jakotsu forgot to be embarassed and turned to his friend. "Are you sure?"

Slowly Bankotsu raised his face up and met Jakotsu's eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure. It's part of the game, after all." He let out a nervous laugh. Everyone had fallen silent and all the girls were leaning forward, a hungry look in their eyes.

Jakotsu glanced at the people around them and moved a bit closer to whisper in Bankotsu's ear, "Don't worry. I won't eat you either."

"I know", Bankotsu muttered back. When Jakotsu pulled his head back, their cheeks brushed briefly against each other and Bankotsu shivered. He gazed into Jakotsu's eyes and heard his heart thumping again. The taller man smiled a bit and leaned towards him.

One of the girls - Jakotsu didn't know who and didn't care either - let out a loud gasp when their lips met each other. Bankotsu's lips were soft and without noticing it, Jakotsu put his hand on younger man's shoulder. When he started moving his lips slowly, Bankotsu tensed first and then relaxed little by little. Finally Bankotsu's lips were responding to the kiss and someone, it might have been Kagura, shouted, "The tongues!" All the voices were hazy and unclear in Jakotsu's ears, but he carefully slipped his tongue inside Bankotsu's mouth. He was a bit afraid the younger man might bite it off if he scared him too much, but instead his tongue met Bankotsu's. He forgot himself and everything around him. His hand had moved behind his friend's neck and his fingers were sliding throught the black hair.

Then they heard a cold, calm voice asking "Are you sure that's still part of the game?" and reality came back. Breathlessly they pulled away and noticed for the first time that Bankotsu's hand was on Jakotsu's cheek. Both guys blushed again and let go of each other. Jakotsu looked at the others.

Sesshoumaru, who had asked the question, was for once looking somewhat surprised, his eyes slightly wider than usual. But his expression was nothing compared to the other guys' faces. Everyone was looking positively shocked and Suikotsu said very quietly, "That looked awfully... real."

"It did..." Sango sighed. She and the other girls all had dreamy smiles on their faces and Jakotsu could tell they had enjoyed what they saw. '_I enjoyed it too', _he realized and felt his face tingling in the place Bankotsu's hand had been in.

Bankotsu was once again lost in his own thoughts, his own blood rushing in his ears so loudly he didn't hear anything. '_I kissed him... And I liked it. And I want to kiss him again... No! That's not okay! He's my best friend!' _He took a deep breath. '_Why does he have to make me so confused and... hot? I'm not gay...' _Someone called his name and he looked up, startled.

"It's your turn to spin, Bankotsu." Kouga said.

Bankotsu glanced at Jakotsu. The cross-dresser wasn't red-faced anymore, but he was staring at the carpet as if he found it the most interesting sight since the time he went to shower with Inuyasha, Suikotsu, Miroku and Kouga after gym class on high school. Bankotsu looked at the bottle on the floor, sighed and spun it.

** --**

"Bye-bye! Take care now! Kagome, make sure those two don't push each other in front of cars!" Jakotsu was waving at the last guests to leave; Kagome laughed while Inuyasha and Kouga tried to look insulted, but felt too happy and drunk to do so. Jakotsu closed the door behind him. '_I love parties, but damn this is exhausting... I'm glad everyone's left'. _He heard a thumping noise and some curses from his living room. '_Well, almost everyone'. _He walked in to see Bankotsu sitting on his sofa, holding his left foot and glaring at the small table next to the sofa. "Did the table attack you?" older man asked, amused. Thanks to the large amount of alcohol available, both of the boys had forgotten their embarassment about the Dare kiss and were relaxed once again. '_But now', _Jakotsu thought, '_everyone else's left and Bankotsu doesn't look like he's able to walk home by himself'._

The younger man threw his friend a dirty look and let go of his foot. "For your information, it did. I was peacefully heading towards the sofa from the kitchen, when right out of blue I feel a stingy pain in my toe! It appears I walked too close of your murderous table's territory. You should teach him a lesson, Jakotsu."

The cross-dresser doubled over with laughter, not just because of Bankotsu's explanation, but also because of his effort to sound sober. "Stop it, you're killing me! And for YOUR information, my friend, this table was number one of his age group in politeness so the problem must be in your rude actions." '_Okay, maybe I'm not all that sober myself'. _He walked to the sofa, carefully avoiding the wicked piece of furniture in front of it, and sat down next to the chuckling Bankotsu. "Ban-chan, you should probably stay the night here. You're in no condition to wander alone outside."

With some concentration, Bankotsu managed to focus on Jakotsu's eyes. "I guess you're right... And if you can make that table stay away from me, I'll be happy to crash on your sofa. Oh yeah, I remembered something! Wait a sec..." Bankotsu stood up, staggering a little, and walked to the small backpack he had brought with him. Rummaging through it, he found a small box. After successfully returning to the sofa, he gave it to a smiling Jakotsu. "I forgot to give it to you before the party, I'm sorry... And happy birthday, Jakotsu."

The tall man squealed in delight and opened the box. At the sight of a beautiful blue hairpin with red butterflies in it, he gasped. "Oh Ban-chan..." He picked up the hairpin, holding it carefully in his pale hands and almost burst into tears. "You remembered..."

A few months ago, they had been shopping new curtains for Jakotsu's apartment. Bankotsu, having been forced to come, had spent the whole time trying to hide his face, when he spotted the hairpin in the window of some antique shop. Jakotsu had fell in love with the hairpin at first sight, but knew it was too expensive with his small income and had left the place feeling miserable.

But now he had the hairpin, this ridiculously expensive and gorgeous antique hairpin, and Bankotsu was next to him, smiling happily at Jakotsu's reaction. The tears finally came when Jakotsu threw his arms around other man. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you, Ban-chan, you're so adorable and you're the best and oh I'm so happy and I love you and I love this hairpin and you are my best..."

Bankotsu laughed at his outburst and hugged him back, but felt adrenaline rushing through his veins. Jakotsu was so close and he felt so warm...

The cross-dresser calmed down a bit and wiped the tears away. "Would you put it into my hair?" he asked.

Bankotsu gently took the hairpin, hoping Jakotsu wouldn't notice the slight trembling of his hands. He lowered his head, so Bankotsu could pull his hair into a loose bun and stick the pin through the dark silky strands. The younger man happened to touch Jakotsu's neck in the process, and Jakotsu felt his stomach jump at the contact. He raised his head and looked Bankotsu in the eyes; suddenly there was tension again. "Bankotsu... It was really sweet of you to buy the hairpin to me... I'm so grateful." Jakotsu put his hand on top of Bankotsu's.

Some bell was ringing in Bankotsu's alcohol-hazed mind and his body was paralyzed for the moment. But when Jakotsu pressed his lips against Bankotsu's, the younger man followed his first instinct and kissed him back. He felt like Jakotsu was sending warm energies through his body. When Jakotsu's hand wandered to Bankotsu's inner thigh, the bell in his head made a loud and sharp noise and he pushed his friend away with panic in his eyes. Jakotsu's expression was hurt and his wide eyes looked tearful again.

"Why?" Jakotsu whispered. "Why... Why do you kiss me back and then reject me? And before, with the game, the kiss was real. You can't deny it. What are you thinking?" suddenly he was angry. Why was Bankotsu being so difficult? He just wanted to make him feel good...

Bankotsu looked scared. "I'm sorry... It's just; I'm not like you... I mean... I don't know."

Jakotsu stood up and gave Bankotsu a start. "Not like me! Not like me? So you cannot possibly feel anything for another guy! So you're only able to kiss me when there's a rational, anti-gay reason for it, when it's part of the game or when you're drunk or something!" His eyes were burning with anger and Bankotsu backed away. Jakotsu trembled with emotion; the tears were running down his cheeks, following the light blue stripes resembling snake fangs, but he didn't even notice. "And you just can't understand what I feel, because you're not like me! You can't understand how much I..." He fell silent and Bankotsu stared. His sad expression was too much for Jakotsu, who shouted, "Maybe I should just go buy a fucking mistletoe or something!" He turned around and walked out the front door, slamming it closed behind him.

"Wait!" Bankotsu shouted after him, but too late; Jakotsu was gone and he was alone with his beating heart. '_I didn't know he can get so mad. Oh gods, this is my fault. Why did I push him away? I know he didn't mean any harm...' _Now he was crying too, regretting his hasty reaction. '_I'm more wasted than I've ever been before, but I do know I feel something for him. I stupidly panicked... And now he's gone... Alone out there... And he probably hates me...' _Bankotsu felt his stomach clench, ran into Jakotsu's bathroom and violently threw up. When his stomach felt a bit better, his view started to fade. "Jakotsu..." he whispered, falling unconscious.

**--**

Jakotsu steadily marched forward, still trembling with anger, and wiped his eyes. It didn't help; tears just kept coming. "Stupid Bankotsu..." He sniffed. The night air was chilly, but not too cold and the slight wind had a sobering effect. Jakotsu looked up and saw the full moon. '_Beautiful...' _He stopped for a bit and just stared up at it. The anger started to fade away but it was replaced by sadness, which was almost as bad. '_I didn't mean to shout at him. I know I should apologize but I don't want to see him right now... I just can't'. _He sighed. The party had lasted several hours, and even without a clock he knew it was already way past midnight. '_Good thing I know a place I can go to, no matter what time it is'. _He started walking again and headed for downtown.

In fifteen minutes he was standing in front of his work place, the DTM. It was number one bar for the town's gay people and Jakotsu felt like home behind the counter, chatting with regulars and flirting playfully with his work buddies. He stepped in, listened to the music and recognized it as Enrique Inglesias. '_Toshio must be in charge of music tonight, he's the only one who plays Latin stuff'. _Jakotsu headed straight to the counter and sat on a free stool. "Hey Jaky, whatcha doing here? Missed the work so badly you decided to come and gimme a free night?" He looked up and saw Mika, one of his three female work friends. She was okay for a girl, but her bright and bubbly personality was too much for Jakotsu to handle tonight.

"You wish. No, I just came to kill some time... Besides, I don't have to pay for my drinks here. So gimme a beer or something, please?"

"Sure." She gave him a bottle and disappeared to serve paying customers. Jakotsu sipped his beer and decided he didn't like it. He started to wonder what Bankotsu was doing. '_Maybe he's left my apartment... Maybe he's afraid I'm angry... Or maybe he's angry at me. All the same, he can't be too happy with me right now...' _He pushed the bottle away and let out a deep sigh. That's when he felt a poke in his left arm.

"Who are you thinking about?" said an unfamiliar voice. Jakotsu looked at the young man on his left side; taking in the red shoulder-length hair, green eyes behind glasses, black clothes and a silver necklace. He was nothing special to look at, Jakotsu decided, average in every way, but he seemed kind; his expression was curious but also worried. Jakotsu frowned a bit. Who was this stranger and what did he want? "Do I know you?"

The stranger gave him a crooked smile. "I don't think so. I come here every once in a while, but I rarely drink and so I don't spend much time at the bar. But I have seen you here. Oh, my name's Larry."

Jakotsu raised his eyebrows. "Larry?" he asked suspiciously. '_What kind of name is that?' _

"Well, yeah, I'm not from around here." The redhead laughed. "But what's your name? I've never heard it."

"Jakotsu", he answered. "Did you want something from me? I'm not in my best mood tonight... And what did you mean by who am I thinking about?" Jakotsu didn't like the idea of some weird guy seeing his feelings like they were written above his head, and so he decided he didn't have to be polite.

Larry didn't look offended. "Your way of acting right now is telling me you've been either treated wrongly or have done something very stupid, probably both. The way you gaze into distance tells you're thinking about something, or more likely someone, who isn't here. And you would drink your beer, no matter how horrible it tastes, if you'd want to forget about that someone."

Jakotsu was impressed. '_This guy might not be as stupid as he looks after all'._ The crooked smile had left Larry's face, he was serious now. "I watch a lot of movies and especially psychological stuff", he said casually, as if that explained everything.

"I see", Jakotsu answered, feeling less annoyed and more amused. "So let's say you're right, Dr. Larry. What do you think I should do about it?"

Larry thought about it for a moment. "Well... I guess it's a cliché to say you should talk things over with him, but you really should. Then you can both forgive and be forgiven. But to be able to talk about your feelings, you must understand them first. What do you feel for him?"

Jakotsu almost said he wasn't sure, but knew that would be a lie. "I love him, I think. I've never been in love, but there's a first time for everything, right?" He looked at Larry, who didn't say anything, but blinked his eyes in an encouraging way. "I mean... He's been my best friend since who knows when and it's always so fun to be with him... I haven't been thinking about it before, but I guess I've been attracted to him since we first met. I just didn't realize it before now. We're both grown up now, and I see him differently. I'm jealous if he's with a girl. And when I kissed him..." he shivered a bit, "It felt different." He suddenly realized he was talking about his private feelings to a guy he had just met. '_Gosh, there's something weird about him'. _

Said guy was looking very thoughtful and asked, "Has he ever been with another man?"

Jakotsu blinked. "I don't think so. But he did kiss me back."

Larry nodded. "You'll have to be careful with him. Explain how you feel, and don't scare him. Those who are just coming out of closet can act like weepy little girls sometimes." The smile came back, and this time it was with a dreamy gaze into Jakotsu's eyes. "Is he cute?"

Jakotsu smiled too. "Yeah. The cutest."

Larry sighed. "Good. It would be horrible if someone as gorgeous as you was attracted to some gargoyle."

Jakotsu laughed but didn't have the chance to answer, because two girls, also dressed in black, came over to hug the redhead.

"Larryyy!" screamed the one with long hair, wearing a black top hat and a penguin shirt.

"We thought we lost you!" said the one with shoulder-length hair, glasses and a cheetah shirt. Both girls had long black leather jackets and high heels.

Larry laughed and hugged them back. "I just visited bathroom and then I stopped to shrink Jakotsu here..."

The girls turned to look at Jakotsu curiously. Cheetah-girl looked him over from head to toe, straightening her black skirt at the same time. Penguin-girl "awed" and said, "I can see why! He's pretty... But not as pretty as you, honey", she told the other girl, kissing her.

Jakotsu was used to customers doing so, and took another small sip of his awful beer while the girls were busy. Larry's smile told he was used to it too, and also glad his friends were happy. The girls pulled apart and Cheetah-girl looked at Jakotsu again. "Well, I can see what you mean, sweetie. If I was into men..." the girls giggled.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. _Women. _But they seemed nice anyways. "So, did you charm him, Larry?" Penguin-girl asked her friend, who sighed kind of theatrically. "Oh, how I woulda liked to, but unfortunately he's taken property. Right, Jakotsu?" Larry shook his hair away from his face and Jakotsu noticed he had two silver rings in his right ear.

"Well, if everything goes okay, I soon will be." Jakotsu laughed, but couldn't help feeling a bit nervous. "And I guess in order to find out, I should be leaving... Anyone want my bad beer?" he asked.

"I do!" Penguin-girl said and took the bottle. Larry laughed, but stopped to look at Jakotsu when he stood up. "Thanks for help, Dr. Larry", he smirked.

Larry smiled, but with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I hope it works. Good luck... And see you around."

Jakotsu waved his hand and turned to leave. As he did so, he heard Cheetah-girl say, "The first guy I've ever seen to make you drool like that, and you let him go. You're such a masochist sometimes, Larry darling." The last thing Jakotsu heard, before walking out of the door, was Larry's whole-hearted laugh.

** --**

_ One part left Please leave a comment, I wanna develop as a writer and it's impossible without feedback. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

Bankotsu had been out cold for only ten minutes when he woke up again, with an awful headache and even worse guilt burning inside him. '_Jakotsu was right - I can barely walk. Shit, I'll never drink that much again'. _He managed to find some aspirines and returned to the sofa. '_I hope he's not mad when he finds out I'm still here. That is, if he even comes home before the morning...' _His heart squirmed with fear and jealousy. At the same time, he was wondering, '_What if something happens to him?' _and '_What if he just goes and sleeps with some guy?' _He couldn't decide which would be worse.Bankotsu moaned, the headache was still going strong. He decided he should sleep a bit, now that he wasn't on the floor anymore. He drifted off to sleep with a single tear running down his face.

Forty-five minutes later, Jakotsu softly stepped inside. He closed the door behind him slowly and listened. Quiet snoring emanated from the living room. His heartbeat quickening, when he realized his friend was still there, Jakotsu walked towards living room. He saw Bankotsu, sleeping on the sofa. He looked a bit paler than normal and one of his arms was hanging over the side. The lights were still on, but Jakotsu shut them off. '_Too bright', _he thought and sighed with relief when the comfortable darkness fell around him, the only light coming from streetlamps outside the window. Bankotsu shifted a bit in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Jakotsu stared at his friend's sleeping form. Without thinking, he lift his hand up to touch the hairpin.

He sat on the sofa, next to Bankotsu's head. '_He doesn't look like he's having a good dream'. _The younger man looked worried, and every once in a while he mumbled something, but it was too quiet to be heard. Jakotsu gulped. '_Nothing ventured, nothing gained,' _he decided and softly stroked Bankotsu's cheek.

"Mmm..." He started to stir awake. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly opened them. _'Oh good, my head doesn't hurt anymore.'_ It took a while from him to realize Jakotsu was looking right down at him, a slightly panicked look in his eyes. "Jakotsu. You came back... What time is it?"

'_He doesn't sound like he's angry.' _Jakotsu answered, "Around three... And yes, I came back. I have something to say."

Bankotsu sat up and shook his head. "No, I have something to say first."

They looked each other in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry" at the same time.

A moment of deep silence, before they both burst into relieved laughter, as they realized they had been afraid for nothing.

When he had laughed enough, Jakotsu put his hand on his friend's shoulder, smiling. "Forgive me for yelling at you. I didn't really mean it, I just lost my temper."

Bankotsu smiled back. "I know, and it's allright. But I shouldn't have pushed you away."

Jakotsu's heart made a little hopeful jump at this.

Bankotsu looked a bit awkward, but continued. "I mean... I got scared... And I was drunk... Well, I'm not exactly sober right now but at least I don't feel like throwing up anymore..."

They laughed.

"But my point is, it's - it's okay for you to kiss me... If you really mean it," Bankotsu said and blushed more than ever. Jakotsu's brain still hadn't fully processed his friends' words when he continued. "I feel something more than friendship when I think about you. I don't understand all of it yet, and I'm kinda scared too, but I know for sure it's alright as long as you feel something for me too... Do you?"

Bankotsu raised his head and looked Jakotsu in the eyes. The taller man could see the small hint of hope in the deep blue oceans he had always adored so much.

"Do I... Feel something for you?" He felt his thoughts were moving slower than ever, and Bankotsu started to look worried. Then a large smile spread across Jakotsu's face.

"You have no idea, Bankotsu", he whispered, pulling Bankotsu into a passionate embrace, claiming his lips for the third time in the last twenty-four hours.

Bankotsu felt a shiver full of hotness and extacy running through his entire body and threw his arms around Jakotsu to pull him even closer. Suddenly everything was so right, his emotions were clear and Jakotsu's painted lips on his and the warm hands around his waist, felt better than anything ever before.

Jakotsu was feeling something among the same lines; Bankotsu's reaction had surprised him and yet it filled him with an aching need and lust. '_Don't scare him', _Larry's voice said in his head and he pulled back a bit. "Are you scared?" he asked, his breath hot against Bankotsu's ear.

"No," was the breathless answer. "But I want more."

The words had an effect on Jakotsu; he felt blood rushing between his legs. But he didn't want to ruin this, so he had to make sure. "Are you sure? You're not gonna kick my ass in the morning?"

Bankotsu trailed his tongue over Jakotsu's neck and older man gasped. "Yes, I'm certain", Bankotsu said, looking his friend in the eyes again.

A playful smile tugged at Jakotsu's lips. "Then I'll have to tell you that I found my black thong."

Bankotsu looked confused, but chuckled a bit anyway. "Okay... So where is it?" Jakotsu pulled the shorter man on his lap.

"I'm wearing it", Jakotsu whispered and slid his hands under Bankotsu's shirt before their lips met again.

**--**

-Five minutes later-

"Ouch!" Bankotsu's yelp caught Jakotsu's ear, and he frowned.

"What?"

The younger man was lying on Jakotsu's bed. He pulled something from under his back. "You dropped me right on your idiotic cell phone."

Jakotsu giggled; after some intense moments on the sofa, he had carried Bankotsu to his bedroom and was now standing at the foot of his large bed. "Don't you dare blame my innocent phone! Just give it to me, so I can punish you for being so rude."

With a dirty smile reflecting the one on Jakotsu's face, Bankotsu gave him the cell phone, which he placed on a chair next to the bed. It was soon followed by Jakotsu's pink top. Stretching his naked upper body, Jakotsu let out a moan of satisfaction, making Bankotsu breathe heavily and stare at him with glassy eyes.

Jakotsu turned his flawless ivory back at Bankotsu and stretched a bit more before slowly removing the blue hairpin. He looked at his friend over his shoulder and smiled. Silky black hair fell, just touching the middle of his back, and his black eyes were gazing at the man on the bed with pure lust.

Bankotsu had opened the buttons of his shirt, smiling invitingly. With a quick, graceful movement Jakotsu was on the bed, creeping over Bankotsu. He licked the younger man's neck. Bankotsu moaned, and cupping Jakotsu's cheek, he brought their lips together once again. While he was caressing the lean muscles on tall man's lower back, he suddenly felt Jakotsu's erection, imprisoned behind the leather pants, meeting his own. Bankotsu's eyes widened, he whimpered into the kiss, arching up against the slender body above his.

Jakotsu smiled, but unable to resist the hot skin of Bankotsu's chest, he broke the kiss and moved lower. Bankotsu protested low in his throat, turning it into a loud moan when Jakotsu opened the zipper of his jeans and put his hand inside. A teasing tongue was trailing over Bankotsu's chest, pausing to gently tease a nipple once in a while.

The younger man whimpered, and unable to think clearly, he sctratched Jakotsu's back with his nails. This turned the cross-dresser on even more, and he roughly pulled himself off Bankotsu, who let out a desperate cry.

"Shh... I'm just gonna get both of us out of our pants..." Jakotsu smirked and grabbed the waist of Bankotsu's jeans. He eagerly lifted his hips up off the bed and the jeans were stripped off him and thrown on the floor, his underwear following soon after.

Bankotsu lay naked on the bed, biting his lower lip and blushing a bit. Jakotsu watched him hungrily for a moment, before he started swaying his hips a bit, as if dancing along with music. He moved seductively, before opening his zipper, slowly starting to ease his leather pants off hips. Now Bankotsu saw before him the image that had haunted him before in the shower in a real life version: Jakotsu throwing his long black hair back, moving his slim body to the beat of nonexistant music, dressed in "The Black Thong". His breath caught in throat when Jakotsu crawled back on the bed, signaling with his hand for Bankotsu to sit up. He did so, and Jakotsu's smile was beautiful and dangerous.

The cross-dresser leaned forward to press his lips against Bankotsu's. The fiery kiss didn't last long, for Jakotsu soon pulled back, placing his lips on Bankotsu's hard member. He moaned and would have fallen over onto his back, if it wasn't for Jakotsu's hands holding his, helping him to stay up. Jakotsu was getting major satisfaction out of his friend's desperate cries, using his tongue and mouth with amazing skill. Bankotsu couldn't remember feeling so good, so hot, ever before. Jakotsu licked and sucked, his head bobbing up and down, making Bankotsu tremble with pleasure. He nearly climaxed, but Jakotsu noticed it and stopped. He had a sadistic smile on his lips but loving look in his eyes. Getting up on his knees, his black thong was now on the same level with Bankotsu's face. The younger man was dizzy after the treatment that had so suddenly ended, but found his focus again when Jakotsu placed his tanned hands on both sides of his ivory hips and whispered, "Ban-chan... Your turn?"

Bankotsu smiled up at him, pulling his body closer and kissing the cross-dresser's lower stomach. He slowly pulled off the thong and blushed again. Bankotsu hesitated a bit; he had never touched another man like that... But when Jakotsu's hand cupped his cheek and lifted his face up for a kiss, it was warm and tender. Turning more passionate when their tongues met, their desire grew even more. Finally Bankotsu broke the kiss. He smirked and bent his head down to lick the tip of Jakotsu's arousal. He heard a gasp from above him, and growing more confident, he opened his mouth and took the hard member in his mouth. Jakotsu groaned and squeezed the tan shoulders. They continued like that for a while, Bankotsu trying different styles to see, or more likely hear, what Jakotsu liked the most, while Jakotsu marveled, in the back of his hazy mind, at how much better sex was with someone he really cared for.

A couple of minutes later, Jakotsu gently pulled Bankotsu's braid, making the shorter man stop and lick his lips. The cross-dresser pushed his friend down on his back again, capturing his lips with his own. They embraced, getting as close as they could, and the warmth of Bankotsu's body against his own made Jakotsu whimper softly into the kiss. He broke the kiss, licking his fingers; he reached down between Bankotsu's legs. He found the entrance and gently slipped his finger inside, licking the tanned neck at the same time.

Bankotsu was panting loudly; he grasped Jakotsu's shoulders and moved his hips. '_Oh gods that feels good...'_ Their erections touched each other and it made Jakotsu moan; he wouldn't last much longer...

When he pulled his finger out, Bankotsu gasped and looked at his friend wide-eyed.

"Are you ready, Bankotsu?"

The younger man blinked and kissed him. "Yes..."

Jakotsu got up on his knees again, placed himself between Bankotsu's legs and touched his cheek. He stroked other man's arousal, while grabbing a tube of lubricant from the drawer in his bedside table with his other hand. Soon he had covered his own cock with it. Deciding the noises Bankotsu made were desperate enough; he carefully pushed himself inside shorter man, still caressing his manhood. Bankotsu arched his back and cried out; Jakotsu's eyes had an edge of panic in them. "Are you alright?"

Bankotsu panted. "I guess... It feels... quite good, actually..." he lied. "Just... be gentle." He chuckled nervously, and Jakotsu's shoulders relaxed.

The cross-dresser smiled. "You know I won't. But I'll do my best not to hurt you." He bent his head down and kissed Bankotsu's chest. "Brace yourself, Ban-chan."

Jakotsu started thrusting, slowly at first, but when Bankotsu appeared to be enjoying himself, he gradually quickened his pace.

The younger man panted loudly, his half-closed eyes focused intently on Jakotsu's beautiful face. Bankotsu felt simply unbelievable; every thrust brought waves of ecstacy with it. The pain was quickly fading, replaced by a fiery pleasure. He grabbed Jakotsu's shoulders and squeezed them hard. The taller man smiled and leaning on Bankotsu, he kissed him. The sudden change in position made Bankotsu cry out in pleasure. He lifted his legs, wrapping them around Jakotsu's back. Throwing his arms around Jakotsu's neck, Bankotsu felt like he was going to drown. "Jakotsu... more... please... ahhh!... please... make me..." He moaned loudly. "Make me... scream your name... oh Jakotsu... harder!"

His effeminate friend was glad to follow Bankotsu's order; he thrusted harder, deeper, faster, and somehow Bankotsu managed to get his hand between their bodies, grabbing himself. As Jakotsu licked the tanned neck, Bankotsu stroked himself. The harder the cross-dresser thrust, the more the younger man moaned, and knew he wouldn't last more than few seconds. Just then, he felt Bankotsu tense up, and looking at him, he saw the younger man's eyes go wide. Taking a deep breath, Bankotsu screamed Jakotsu's name like he promised, his muscles clamping down on the cross-dresser's erection. It was all Jakotsu needed to push him over the edge, and he called out Bankotsu's name as he climaxed. When the ecstacy weakened its hold, Jakotsu pulled out and let his body fell next to a trembling Bankotsu. For a while they lay there, panting, before Jakotsu threw his arms around the shorter man and pulled him close.

Bankotsu was the first one to speak. "Why did you come back? You seemed so angry." He stroked Jakotsu's cheek.

Jakotsu, resisting his urge to purr at the soft touch, absent-mindedly sctratched Bankotsu's back with his long nails. "I met this weird guy at the bar..." he started, but Bankotsu frowned a bit at that, so he quickly continued, "It wasn't like that, I was just sitting at the bar and he came over to chat with me. Or more like to shrink me. He seemed to notice I was cranky, I have no idea why..."

Bankotsu laughed at this; when Jakotsu was being moody, only a blind and deaf person would not be able to notice it.

"...Anyways, I found myself telling him about you, about my feelings for you, and he told me to speak with you and not to scare the fishsticks outta you while doing it."

Bankotsu nodded. "I see... It's not like you to agree with some random guy telling you how to live your life, though."

Jakotsu smiled. "It's not. But I was miserable and missed you. I felt bad about leaving you alone too. And what were you doing here while I was gone anyways?"

Bankotsu looked at him sheepishly. "Well, first I threw up -"

"WHAT?!"

The tanned man couldn't help but smile at Jakotsu's expression. "It gets better, next I fainted."

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "Oh dear gods... It seems I just can't leave you alone, can I?"

Bankotsu held him tighter and brushed his lips against the other man's. "I don't wan't you to," he whispered and Jakotsu's heart was filled with love. He embraced Bankotsu, kissing him deeply, and decided this was the best birthday ever.

His thoughts were interrupted when Bankotsu's naked body pressed tighter against his and he felt a certain portion of his lower anatomy spring to life again. He broke the kiss. "I think I really love you, Ban-chan," he confessed with a smile that could have melted a snow castle.

Bankotsu blushed again, but smiled. "I love you too." Suddenly he felt a hand on his hip, moving steadily towards his groin. The hand found its target and Bankotsu gasped.

Jakotsu smiled wickedly. "Thank you, sweetie. But now, I'm still not quite tired enough to sleep so I'd like to make you scream a bit again..." When the red lips met his, Bankotsu happily gave up and arched against his lover, smiling inwardly. '_Now let's just see who makes whom scream,' _he thought as the pleasure took him over.

** The End**

** --**

_ Thanks for reading, hope you liked it , please leave a comment! -F_


End file.
